Dúnethrim Elves
Faction The Dúnethrim are ruled by a Lord, who holds his position from the people. He is elected by the people for life or until the Lord steps down. With the Lord is the Council, composed of three Consuls, who help to make decisions, pass laws, and manage the island-state. The High Lord has the ability to veto the laws of the Council, as does the Council in regards to him. The Council may override the High Lord's veto unanimously, while the High Lord may appeal to the people to reject the law. The High Lord presides over the council, and holds a seat on it, thusly being able to vote. High Lord: Faenor Celebrî(Cookminers) The Consul of War manages the armed forces in times of peace and conflict, and may see to the defense of the isle as they see fit. They may not attack a nation without a council majority. Consul of War: Vacant The Consul of Diplomacy deals with negotiations, foreign affairs, wartime diplomacy, and management of the various diplomats. They do not have the authority to send a treaty of peace or defiance without the consent of a council majority. Consul of Diplomacy: Vacant The Consul of the Treasury deals with finance, public materials, payment of public servants(i.e. The armed forces), and management of overseas trade. They may not send treaties of trade without a council majority. Consul of the Treasury: Vacant History The Dúnethrim were made on a unknown day, in October 2015. The first one, Cookminers, had long been searching for a isle to call his own, to build a nation far from any war and death to disrupt his works. He landed on the isle of what would later become Nivrim soon after the destruction of the Utumno portal. After scouting the land, he began building a watchtower after the fashion of the High Elves, to show that it was his. The White Uruk King(Who's master Andarr later became a Dúnethrim in a different guise) overrode Faenor's teleport disable, and finding the island to his liking claimed it, spawning in Mordor Towers and Angmar Banners to prove his claims. Faenor appealed to the Head Admin(For he was a moderator at the time) and so Yavanna speaking for him adjudicated between the two claimants. Needless to say, it was determined that Faenor was in the right, and in token of this broke the banners and threw down the towers, laying the blackened pits bare for the sun to shine through. Later he built up the haven, then known as Ithillond, laying the foundations for a great city. Walls he did not build, for the Sea prevented any attempt to attack in that way. After the building of the widely spaced city's foundations, many holly trees were transplanted from Eregion to Nivrim, and more were grown. This led to Nivrim being known with the name "New Eregion". After this came people, Dúnethrim to inhabit the city. In the future shall the isle be covered in a great shining city, and the seas of Middle-earth shall be plowed with white ships. Forlond was claimed by the Dúnethrim, and it is being built into a mighty harbour for them to trade between them and the High Elves. It is said that the Dúnethrim also are colonizing the lands of Far Harad, on the coasts and isles of the great Jungle. What little information is known is troubling to the enemies of the valiant West-elves, for they may indeed take all the jungle to be their own ere long... Lore The Dúnethrim are a mix of Lathrim Sindar(Elves of Doriath) and Falathrim who, disliking the Ñoldor and being driven forth by the sinking of Beleriand, went west in hopes of finding a new realm to call their own. Blown off course by a great storm, they founded a new island haven. Originally they called it Ithillond, for it was by night that they landed, but after the full extent of Beleriand's ruin was known to them they named it Nivrim, in honor of the great Westmarch forest of Doriath which many of them had called home. After the close of the Second Age and the War of the Last Alliance, a lone Sinda landed on their shores. Faenor Celebrî, his name was, a survivor of the wreck of Beleriand and once a soldier in the armies of the Greycloak King. He rose quickly through their ranks, becoming a Lord of the Dúnethrim not a decade after first coming there. After the passing of the last Lord(Who finally wished to see Aman) Faenor became the Lord of Nivrim, by the consent of all the people. Under him the Dúnethrim have extended their power back to Middle-earth by some degree, taking the shores and coasts of Lindon for their people who wished to be with their kindred there. Faenor later traveled back to Middle-earth for a short while, going to Dol Guldur where he broke the towers and threw down the walls, laying the ancient corruption to waste and ruin. He then sailed back to the great haven, not knowing that the fortress might rise again. Players Faenor Celebrî(Cookminers) - High Lord Elwion(Elephante12) - Dúnethrim Diplomat Unknown(LegoDude0516) - Dúnethrim Warden Elestan(vaclav999) - Dúnethrim Territories Lands held by the Dúnethrim: Islands beyond Meneltarma in the Western Seas. The Rocky Coastline of Lindon. The Rocky Coastline of Far Harad's mountains. The islands on the southern edge of Far Harad's jungle. Meneltarma's western coastline(west beaches). The western edges of Far Harad's mountains, and the area around Mt. Laegras. Far Harad's Jungle coasts. Cities held by the Dúnethrim: Nivrim(Capital) Arthórien(Eastern stronghold) Forlond Amon Taur(A refuge for Dúnethrim who are currently living in Fangorn the Great) Ethir Haradren(A small port on the coast of Harad) Mount Laegras Category:Faction Category:Good Factions